


Shift

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had thought that having sex with Kon would have changed something but everything seemed the same, with the world carrying on like it always had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> For Minumi

Lying in bed with the rumpled sheet draped around his waist, Tim watched Kon sleep. He observed the other man carefully, roaming the strong, familiar features as he tried to root out this strange sense of dissonance.   
  


It was strange.  
  


He had expected that the world would turn upside down or inside out after last night. He had just wound up having  _sex_  (and losing his  _virginity_ ) to lover who was also his  _best friend_  of many,  _many_  years.  
  


He expected the world to have changed and yet... the world went on as it always did. The birds were singing in their usual way, the sky was still blue and his room was still standing. There were a few muffled noises of the people upstairs moving around and getting about their morning. Life went on...  
  


But when Kon opened his eyes to look at him, Tim realized that the world  **had**  changed.  
  


The world had changed but in not in some earth shattering way. It was more like someone throwing the curtains open in a room that had not seen the sunlight in many years. Then you squint at the bright light, momentarily taken aback at the brilliance of the light before turning around to view the same view in the new light. Ignoring the dust particles dancing through the stale air, you wonder how you never noticed all the colors and hue's before...  
  


Kon's blue eyes were sleepy but warm, much like his arm resting over Tim's waist. The heavy weight shifted until strong fingers rested lazily on Tim's sheet covered hip. "What time 's it?" he asked Tim in a sleep slurred voice.   
  


"9:20." Tim replied quietly, finding it strange how comfortable he was feeling in the moment. He felt comfortable and at ease lying naked beside Kon, with nothing but a thin sheet covering both of them.   
  


"Too early." Kon declared, snuggling closer to the other man. "M' gonna sleep some more."  
  


"Stay with me?" the question was asked softly, in a tone that kind of broke his heart a bit.  
  


"Of course." Tim replied, ignoring the tiny matter that is the ton of work that's already waiting for him. But the smile that he got for that answer, made it worthwhile. Strong fingers traveled up to caress his waist, a foot brushing against his calf before halting and he still didn't feel self conscious.   
  


Kon leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Tim's cheek and he was brimming with the sudden  _need_  to hide his flushed face in the pillow.  
  


But Kon's face nuzzling against his collar bone ruined his plans.   
  


And that was when Tim felt his world shift with an almost audible click.


End file.
